


Миланский дождь

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Большую часть времени Физикелла его, конечно, терпеть не мог: не человек, а катастрофа! Кими мог забыть ключи от комнаты и не вспомнить где, Кими мог задуматься и не купить продуктов к ужину, хотя была его очередь, Кими мог пригласить друзей на вечеринку, а сам не явиться… наконец, Кими мог придумывать песню и стоять три часа под холодным октябрьским миланским дождем.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Миланский дождь

Большую часть времени Физикелла его, конечно, терпеть не мог: не человек, а катастрофа! Кими мог забыть ключи от комнаты и не вспомнить где, Кими мог задуматься и не купить продуктов к ужину, хотя была его очередь, Кими мог пригласить друзей на вечеринку, а сам не явиться… наконец, Кими мог придумывать песню и стоять три часа под холодным октябрьским миланским дождем.  
Разумеется, Кими мог простудиться и именно это он и сделал.  
Обнаружив горячечного Райкконена, сидящего под дверью, Карло сперва аккуратно сложил зонт, а потом, даже не спросив «где ключи?», подхватил массивного финна под мышки и кое-как втащил в помещение.  
\- Ты сильный, - тихо (впрочем, он всегда говорил очень тихо) пробормотал Кими. – Это хорошо.  
\- Еще бы, - итальянец постарался убрать из интонаций весь сарказм, но у него плохо получилось. – Где ты был?  
\- Где-то на Навиглио. Там мостик есть, и рядом цервкушечка…  
Физикелла знал мест пятнадцать, которые точно подходили под это описание, но расспрашивать точнее не стал. Он начал осторожно стаскивать с соседа мокрую одежду. Холодные капли с кончиков волос падали Райкконену на шею, но ходячая катастрофа даже не вздрагивала, просто стояла, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и улыбалась.  
\- Лежи смирно, - Карло осторожно устроил финна на своей кровати и поспешил к стенному шкафу, где Эдриан хранил полотенца.  
Кими что-то напевал, скорее даже хрипло мурлыкал себе под нос – наверное, ту самую песню, которая застала его где-то посреди канала Навиглио, по крайней мере, Карло бы хотелось в это верить.  
Ругаясь шепотом, итальянец растер эту финскую заразу сухими полотенцами, укутал в три одеяла и приготовил чай с остатками меда, который на прошлой недели прислали Бриджит и маленькому Нико и который, разумеется, осел у них на кухне, как и все, связанное с Райкконеном.  
\- Пей.  
Кими послушно выпил, ни на секунду не прекращая издавать мелодичные звуки, едва различимые на грани человеческого слуха.  
\- Теперь тебя ждет бессонная ночь! – пригрозил Физикелла строго. – Ты будешь мучиться от высокой температуры, ломоты в костях и думать о своем поведении!  
\- Ага, - улыбнулся финн, закрыл глаза и уже через пятнадцать секунд спокойно засопел.  
Дождь стучался в окна, плетьми бил по каменным стенам, молотил в дверь, словно за ним гналась стая языческих демонов. Иногда грозно гремело, иногда сверкало, бросая светлые отблески на легкие шторы, оставшиеся еще от предыдущих жильцов.  
Часа через два похолодало - отопление в общежитие еще не дали, так что итальянец, вынужденный проверять работы первокурсников, сидел в теплом свитере и пил обжигающе-горячий чай, мимолетом сожалея о закончившемся меде. Кими спал, смешно приоткрыв рот и пристроив голову на вытянутой руке. Еще через два часа Карло отложил последнюю работу, устало потер глаза и отправился по новой ставить чайник. Когда он вернулся, то обнаружил Райкконена сидящим на кровати. В полумраке комнаты (милосердный Физикелла решил не зажигать верхний свет и для работы ограничился лишь настольной лампой) светлые глаза финна казались почти черными, матовыми, опаловыми.  
\- Расскажи мне сказку, Физика, - попросил-потребовал человек-катастрофа.  
\- Как-нибудь потом, - буркнул Джанкарло почти ласково. Он подсознательно ожидал чего-то подобного, поэтому совсем не удивился. Или, за полтора месяца он просто разучился удивляться рядом с этим несносным чудовищем?  
\- Тогда просто что-нибудь расскажи.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - устало сказал Физикелла по-итальянски. – За что ты на мою голову свалился?  
\- Красивый язык, - отозвался Кими. – Еще?  
Дождь стучал по стеклам, по двери, по стенам, а они разговаривали при свете старенькой настольной лампы: по-фински и по-итальянски, совершенно друг друга не понимая. Это было непонятно, странно, непривычно и как-то очень правильно, словно бы они всю жизнь вот только и делали, что так вот сидели. Райкконен заснул вскорости, даже во сне продолжая напевать свою песню, а Карло курил яблочные сигареты и ощущал, что сегодня он где-то в чем-то соврал, но все никак не мог понять, где именно.


End file.
